


I KNEW THIS DAY WAS COMING

by HamiltonGFantomos



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonGFantomos/pseuds/HamiltonGFantomos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rest in peace, good sir, and thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I KNEW THIS DAY WAS COMING

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in peace, good sir, and thank you.

I KNEW THIS DAY WAS COMING, BUT I'M NOT TERRIBLY HAPPY ABOUT IT.

"Happy about what?"

YOUR DEATH, SIR TERRY.

"Dead? Who? Me?"

YES. YOU. DEAD.

"I hadn't quite expected _this_." He gestured, the sweep of his arm indicating the vast expanse of the desert that comes _after_ , that he had written about, and the cloaked figure standing beside him, flames of blue burning in the eye sockets of the grinning, yet unthreatening, skull.

BUT YOU _IMAGINED_ IT.

"Yes, but still... this is rather unexpected." Sir Terry paused a moment and looked around. The sparkling black sand of the desert stretched off in all directions, as far as the eye could see. The sky overhead was full of stars which shone brilliantly against the velvety black of the full expanse of space and time. A smile spread across his face, realizing he was finally unburdened with the mortal cares of sickness and decay. Death had finally come, and it was not so bad. He returned his attention to Death, who was waiting patiently, "What comes next?"

I DON'T KNOW, BUT WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME A STORY AS WE WALK?


End file.
